Galatic Unity
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: Melody Shepard must do the impossible, but she won't do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: losses

Garrus couldn't believe it he gripped the railing that viewed the ships coming in and out of the docking bay and he stared beyond that into the open galaxy. He couldn't believe that I was gone and not even telling me that he had falling in love with her his body shooked with sorrow and his grip went tighter on the railing his heart aching. Wrex and Tali were a little ways behind Garrus giving him space to grieve for their fallen friend Wrex stood there arms crossed his face angry he wanted to kill the bastards that attacked the Normandy and me with it. Tali on the other hand was shaking with sobbs raking her body her best friend had died going down with the ship and the two of them knew what Garrus was going through.

Tali went up to Garrus still crying and laid a shaking hand on his shoulder and Garrus turned his head in that direction and Tali saw that he had been quietly sobbing his sorrow as well as his frustration. "Garrus she will always be remembered." Tali said Garrus hanged his head and sighed deeply before replying "It's not the same Tali and you know it. I miss Melody she did everything right and yet she..." he couldn't finish his heart couldn't take it.

Wrex stood there still in his own comtemplations _Why did Shepard go down with the ship? I don't understand she's a strong woman and I know that first hand, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. She has got to be alive someone must've saved her_. He also went to stand on the other side of Garrus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry buddy if she is anything like I know her to be she's out there alive." he said giving Garrus a curt nod of encouragement.

Garrus only nodded and his mood seemed to lighten up, but Wrex knew he was still hurt on the inside and the three walked away from the docking bay and into the citadel Tali saw Liara hugging Kelina to her and Tali knew that Kelina was hurting the most out of everyone here. Kelina pulled away from Liara and looked around to see everyone there standing around she wasn't military and never will be she always looked up to me, but would never step into my place. "You guys thank you for being here for me and for Mel I don't think she would've saved the galaxy without you." Kelina said new found tears coming to her eyes. _  
_

Kaidan went to Kelina then and draped an arm around shoulder and held her close to him and she embraced him sobbing Wrex stood there for a moment and said "Shepard will be remembered as a great friend to us all, but she wouldn't want us to mope around over her death we have to move on and do what best for us."

Garrus turned to Wrex "for once Wrex is right we have to do that we can keep Shepard in our thoughts and hearts and still do the things we need to do I don't like the fact that she's gone, but she would kick our asses if we stood around here crying over her." Garrus replied his voice cracking when he said it Liara and Tali looked at Garrus with shock. Garrus was the one closest to me, but they knew that Wrex and Garrus was right they knew the score better then them the cost of losing a life as well as Kaidan. They all came to the conclusion to go their seperate ways, but would remain in touch if something happened to them Garrus was just about to leave when Kelina grabbed his arm.

"Garrus...She liked you and was going to speak to you after tracking down the Geth I don't know what, but she was going to talk to you " Kelina said letting her hand fall from his arm. Garrus looked down to the ground his mind in turmoil and it was like that before he replied. "Thanks Kel I'll remember that always" and he had went his own path maybe find work at c-sec again.

Wrex had went back into the docking bay and found someone to take him back to Tuchanka he needed to get back home and set some things straight he knew now how to run things and get to where clan Urdnot needed to be and if it pissed off the other Krogan so be it. He knew it could be done, but it had to be done right and he would make sure it did a part of him didn't want to leave the others, but he needed to go for his people he only knew that the Reapers would be back one day and he would have to prepare for it the best he knew how and putting the different clans come together.

Tali stood there a moment she knew a Shuttle would take her safely back to the Flotilla, but she wanted stay alittle bit longer for Kelina sake, however Kelina looked to her and without saying a word told to go back home and that she would call if she needed anything Tali nodded her and gave Kelina one last hug and walked out to the docking bay. Liara hugged her best friend and told her to call if anything she needed help and Kelina hugged her as well knowing full she would do just that and soon Liara had left too.

Kaidan sat down on a bench and laid his face into his hands he wasn't crying,but Kelina knew deep inside he wanted to do so. Kelina went over and sat down next to him on the bench and placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up "Kel I've got to admit looking into your face reminds me alot of your sister and I'm the most guilty person on here I should've stayed on the Normandy to help Shepard if I did she would be here with all of us she wouldn't have to burden all the responsibility on herself I..." he was interrupted by Kelina.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyways Kaidan she's my sister and she knew the stakes it was her ship and she wanted to make sure her crew made it out alive that was her responsibilty you and everyone aboard was her to take care of as well as I. Did you think she wanted me to tag along to defeat Saren? No she didn't did I give her a choice? No I didn't. There's going to alot of things we all don't like and sure we'll have our regrets, but can we turn back time? No we can't it is what it is and that's all there is to it." Kelina said tears streaming down her cheeks when she said those words.

"Now you're starting to sound alot like Shepard" Kaidan started "But I get your point I do, but I can't help, but think that I could've been able to do something to help." he finished standing up Kelina looked up at him.

"What you planning on doing?" she asked fidling with her fingers on her lap.

"I've got to report the incident to the Alliance report that Commander Shepard had died as well as the other crew members that didn't make it." Kaidan said his back straight.

"Okay take care Kaidan and don't lose yourself in sorrow." Kelina said leaning back into the bench and watched Kaidan walking away she couldn't help, but look at his ass and she smirk deep inside she liked Kaidan and now she still does, but his bond with her sister was stronger, but not in the way of lovers just really good friends. Kelina was now alone to be in her own thoughts and she wondered if her cousin Travis had heard the news of my death.

* * *

A/n: Hey guys doing a totally different view of the mass effect story I had been working on. Hope you like enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Regret

Travis was on Omega when he heard the news of his cousins death and it put him in shock to where he stopped his glass mid-way he knew people where talking about it like it was some god damn plague! He slamed his glass onto the bar table and ordered another drink he shouldn't be downing in his sorrows, but he didn't know what else to do. I was close to him we had done almost anything when I had come to visit, but that was so long ago. It had been a few months since he had last seen me and he knew I was stressed beyond all reason going after Saren and the geth yea that would put a few meters up the stress bar. He remembered me asking if he had wanted to come along he knew Kelina did against my better judgement, however, Travis had refused saying he had something else he needed to do.

Now he wished he had accepted the invitation to join her crew, but his team needed him at that time and he wasn't about to tell me that he was a merc for hire. The bartender looked at him quizzicaly "I think you might've had enough to drink sir" he said going to take the glass away.

"Just give me another. Don't you see that I'm grieving a lost loved one!" Travis annouced angrily the bartender complied and poured his drink and then leaned onto the counter. "Who died?" the bartender asked.

Travis looked at the Turian in front of him and smirked "Do you know what my last name is?" Travis retorted smugly the Turian looked confused before repling "No should I human?" pushing himself off the counter and reaching for Travis glass to refill it.

"Does anyone in this god forsaken place!" Travis said to no one in particular and than hanged his head grabbing the glass the Turian bartender placed down in front of him. "look I know you're in mourning, but it's not the end of the world yet. " The Turian responded cleaning a dirty glass Travis looked up and raised a quizzical brow at the Turian.

"What's your name?" Travis pointed out the Turian shrugged and went ahead and gave the name to Travis " Jartuk " Jartuk answered

"Well Jartuk if it wasn't for my cousin you and everyone in the Galaxy wouldn't be here now would they?" Travis replied taking a swig of his drink and bringing the glass down on the counter.

"you mean you're the cousin to the famous Commander Shepard!" Jartuk exclaimed in shock handing him a new glass of Whiskey which Travis took and finished the glass with one drink "It's on the house bub" Jartuk finished Travis only nodded and stood up and gave the Turian a 40 credit tip and walked off. He was a bit wobbly at first, but than straighten up and walked out of the afterlife his mind completely numb to everything right now. Travis found his team and walked over to them they had something to finish and it couldn't wait.

* * *

Two years had passed and I was dreaming; dreaming of the days when I was chasing down Saren and the geth also thought of Ashley for awhile there we sit somewhere and just talk and she told me that it was not my time just yet that I was still needed with the world of the living I look at her with questionable eyes. She only smiles and continues talking saying that people are in need the war isn't over just yet and things like and that she'll always watch over me and I smiled at that.

I was jerked out of that dream with someone shouting my name over intercom and I blinked my eyes and sat up slowly "what's going on?" I asked gripping my side. The intercom came on again and said "you're in danger I suggest you go to the armor locker and grab your armor the mechs will be there shortly!" and it clicked off. I got to my feet and walked over to the locker and put on the armor that was inside and turned to the door and found a gun that far away from me I noticed right away there was no thermal clips inside the barrel and mentioned it to the person that had woken me up.

"You'll find some once you leave the med bay now move!" and it went silent I moved on forward towards the door I found Thermal clips and went into cover no mechs so far I jumped over the barricade and tredded foward carefully sure enough two mechs came out of the door I needed to go to and I went into cover immediately putting the safety off on the pistol that was in my hands.

After dealing with the mechs I marched into the next room walking down the hall checking every room I stumbled upon and listening to every recording that I had found I needed answers and who doesn't when the last thing I known was going down with the Normandy. I continued to move forward killing a few mechs along the way and walked through a door. First thing I saw was a man firing at mechs across the way from him and I rushed over to him with my head bent low to keep it covered.

The man that was there turned in that direction and almost fell flat on his ass "S..Shepard?" he said before shaking the disblief off his face he had explained what was going on and I looked directly to the mechs across the way from them. The man spoke once more "The name is Jacob Taylor" he said taking a shot at a mech and I smirked he had one hell of a shot with a pistol.

"Nice to meet you Jacob" I said taking a shot as well and landing a mech in the arm I grimaced I knew I was a better shooter then that. Eventually we were to move passed that and I turned to Jacob and said "Now can you answer the the questions I wasn't able to ask?" Jacob checked his ammo and then nodded his head that I could. "What happened to my crew?" I asked Jacob sighed.

"They all went their seperate ways Commander. They grieved over your death in their own way even your own sister did." Jacob replied standing there he search my face and noticed I had no more questions to ask and when he was going to speak next he heard Wilson on the radio Wilson had been hit and needed help Jacob had responded " Give us your location and we'll be right there!" Wilson did so and Jacob walked through the now opened door just ahead of them.

I guess I had no choice, but to follow him where else could I go to get off this god forsaken station. As long as this Jacob guy remained honest I could trust him, only a little he was hiding something and I was going to find out either from him or his so called friend Wilson. We had located Wilson and gave him the Medi-gel to patch him up with I knew on his face that he was trying hide something once we got the obstacle that block our path destroyed Jacob walked forward to tell me something. "Shepard there's something you need to know about us." He said his body was tense I could tell.

"What is it?" I asked locking eyes with him and that made him more nervous.

"We work for Cerberus." he replied keeping eye contact Wilson touched Jacob shoulder roughly saying

"Great thanks Captain obvious. Now she knows" Jacob just shooked his head, however I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I've heard of Cerberus and I'll never work for Terrorists!" I announced giving Jacob and Wilson a hard glare. Jacob shooked his head "Take it as it is, but we have to get off this station first! Then we can discuss things later." Jacob said I nodded my head and we tredded on eventually we made it to the last door to the shuttle and Wilson got it open the next thing Jacob and I knew was Wilson being shot.

* * *

A/n: Hey there everyone! enjoy! :P


End file.
